


I'll Feel Better When the Headaches Go Away

by StephIsInsanity



Series: Of Medicine and Meddison [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag: S03E04 - What I Am, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: Meredith lets Addison in on a little secret while she's high on morphine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's the next installment in my strange little world; can be read as a standalone piece.

“Addison! Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd!” Meredith called out from her hospital bed. 

Addison closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering the room. 

“You bellowed Doctor Grey..” she said in an annoyed tone. 

“Hi.” Meredith said 

“You certainly are, aren't you..” Addison responded, gesturing to the nurse for Meredith's chart; she flipped through the pages. 

“But you're not pregnant.” she concluded 

“No.” she paused before asking Addison what she really called her in the room for. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine.” she paused a beat “How are you?” 

“I'm trying to choose between two men.” Meredith started before Addison cut her off.

“Well, okay, good luck with that.” she huffed out as she walked towards the door. 

Meredith's voice stopped her as she reached the door jam. 

“How did you know Derek was the one?” 

Addison spun back around on her high heels. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I know you hate me and all, and you don't owe me anything… nothing.. no thing.. what was I saying?” 

Addison rolled her eyes.

“Derek.” 

“oh right” Meredith said, pausing. “I would know if he was the one right? I mean you knew, right?” 

“I didn't know..” Addison fumbled for her words “Derek's the kind of guy.. I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. Not on purpose anyway. Not the way I hurt him.”

“He hurt me, you know, when he chose you.”

Meredith looked down at her hands until Addison started speaking.

“I should have let him go, I should have stepped aside, been a better person… I should have done a lot of things.” 

“Me too.” Meredith agrees “A lot of things.”

“I don't hate you.” 

“How come we've never talked like this before?” Meredith asked.

“The only reason we're talking like this now is because I know you won't remember any of it when the drugs wear off.” 

Meredith nodded. 

“It's nice though, I think could do this not high.” the blonde mused at the thought.

“Hey, so what if gets boring before you pick one? Gonna add someone else to the mix?” Addison joked, snidely mocking Meredith's promiscuous reputation. 

“Why? You thinking about tossing your hat in the ring? Be my potential suitor?” Meredith teased. 

Addison blushed profusely and stammered out a “No. No. Absolutely not.” 

Meredith pouted and looked at Addison with her doped up expression. 

“That's too bad, y’know why?” 

Addison rolled her eyes and asked why, making a gesture with her hands for Meredith to continue. 

Meredith motioned Addison closer to her and Addison hesitated for a split second before moving over from the foot of the hospital gurney to the blonde’s side. 

Meredith motioned for Addison to move her head closer and Addison just gave her a look. 

“C’mon Addie it's a secret!” Meredith said in a stage whisper

Addison was taken aback by Meredith's use of a nickname towards her, but against her better judgement she leaned in. 

“It's too bad because if you wanted to play, you would so win.” Meredith whispered into the attending's ear.

Addison's head shot up and she moved back down the bed away from Meredith, processing what the small blonde had just whispered in her ear. 

she looked Meredith in the eyes and quietly spoke. 

“It's really too bad you won't remember any of this, because tossing my hat in the ring has crossed my mind but come tomorrow it will be the last thing you would ever want.” 

Meredith started to protest but Addison grabbed the door and closed it on her way out. 

/fin.


End file.
